


Too Late

by Little_Miss_Anime_Luva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Graphic Description, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra is evil, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva/pseuds/Little_Miss_Anime_Luva
Summary: You and Bucky have been captured by Hydra. They have decided to undergo a more indirect method of torture for their Winter Soldier.





	Too Late

Bucky's eyes were wide as he strained against the bonds holding him in place on the metal chair. You screamed and he swore and cursed at the Hydra bastard with the knife to your skin.

The man had a maniacal grin on, whether it was because of your screams or the fact that he was getting exactly the reaction he wanted out of the man the Winter Soldier had become, or simply because he was drawing pleasure from the simple fact that he was torturing a living soul, Bucky didn't know.

He didn't care either.

The man could rot in hell for all he cared. All he cared about was the expression of pure agony in your eyes and etched onto your face as the knife again descended onto the skin of your abdomen for what seemed like the thousandth time in the never ending time that you both had been held by Hydra after a retrieval mission gone wrong. There were cuts and bruises several weeks old patterning your skin - evidence of the time spent on your own before Bucky's frantic extraction attempt. An attempt he carried out alone and without backup.

The strokes administered were slow and  methodical. Surgical. Practiced. It left no room of doubt in Bucky's mind that this man had had a lot of experience. In the art of torture or surgical practice was irrelevant to Bucky. The man was going to die for touching you.

Your scream ripped through the room and reverberated off the walls, causing Bucky to fall closer and closer to the edge of insanity as the one he loved was tortured in front of his eyes. His already frantic pulls on the restraints on his wrist intensified, limited only by the pressure of the metal collar they had strapped around his neck, choking him when he moved his head too far.

The pressure around his neck and the sting of the daggers protruding from his shoulders - curtesy of the bastard now working on decorating your abdomen with blood - became almost irrelevant, however, as your screams slowly died down and became garbled. They had been at it for hours after all. The physical and mental strain on both your voice and skin was becoming too much to even keep screaming.

Bucky desperately needed the sounds though. Even if it was killing him to hear the what was being done, at least he knew you were alive.

After a while you went completely silent. Your stillness a stark contrast to the fight you had kept up until not moments before. The Hydra agent behind the scalpel paused in his work and looked up at your face. He gave a small frown and retracted the blade from where it had been making a trail up your sternum as it cut into the bone.

Bucky could tell.

The echo of steel on bone would haunt his dreams for years to come.

"Now, now. Don't go passing out on me young lady. That just won't do. We have much more to discuss." The Hydra agent patted your face with a bloody hand, making a squelching sound as the blood that coated his fingers stuck to your face and left behind a deep red print on your cheek. He turned around and replaced the scalpel in his hand with a syringe off the trolley of tools that had been sitting beside his work station since the beginning of their 'sessions'. "Wakey, wakey, now." He said with a grin as he jabbed the needle into your arm.

Your eyes jerked open and you made a gagging noise. Bucky watched as your body spasmed as you looked around wildly to orientate yourself. His eyes met yours and his heart exploded with a new wave of guilt, pain and horror at the panic and agony your words could no longer convey.

"Bu...cky...." you gasped. Your spasming had stopped and was replaced by shaking violent enough for the metal clasp on the bonds of your wrist to clink against the metal of the gurney you were on. "Bucky. Help me. Please."

He snapped.

With a roar, he snapped his limbs against his bonds never taking his eyes off of yours. There was a clink, and then a pop. Bucky could finally feel, with no small amount of hope, the metal surrounding his wrists give and bend a little.

The Hydra torturer looked at him with no expression of worry, however. Only a look of vague interest as he retrieved his scalpel from his work bench with a scrape to restart his work on your body. The sound startled you, causing you to flinch, but not break eye contact with the only man that was keeping you sane amongst the waves of pain.

Any further incisions that the Hydra agent was going to make was interrupted by a sudden blaring siren just outside the door and an accompanying flashing red light as it lit up the dark room. Hope surged through Bucky as a look of confusion passed over the face of the Hydra agent. They both slightly jumped as the door burst open to reveal another Hydra agent gasping for breath and a hand clutched at his side in an attempt to lessen the flow of red liquid dripping through his fingers.

"Sir. There's a problem." He gasped as he stumbled towards the group in the centre of the room. The other agent's only response was to calmly stare at the one interrupting his procedure silently waiting for him to continue. "It's the Aveng…"

The agent didn't even get to finish his announcement before a loud thrum was heard and an explosion outside of the room caused the wall behind him to collapse. Even before the dust cleared, four distinct lights shone through the pulsating darkness signalling the arrival of Iron Man.

"Guys I found them." came the robotically filtered voice of Tony through his mask. "Section B, Hall 5. It shouldn't be too hard to find, I made a mess."

Bucky watched with apprehension as his team member entered through the hole in the wall with a glowing palm aimed at the two men looming over your prone body. They may have been at gun point - or laser point - but these were Hydra agents. They always had a backup plan.

His fears were confirmed when the agent with the scalpel started chuckling.

"Well Mr Stark, as much fun as it has been meeting you, I really must be going." He said as he lowered his hands and gently placed the scalpel on the table. "Have fun trying to fix her, Soldier." Tony didn't get a chance to fire at him before the other Hydra agent was suddenly flying towards him and crashing into him from across the room. By the time he had recovered, the Hydra agent had disappeared through the wall.

With the last menacing comment from the Hydra agent, Bucky gave one final yank to the cuffs surrounding his wrists and the now cracked metal restraints gave one final creak before unhinging and flying away from the force it had been put under.

With a single pull at each other restraint, he ran over to your side without even addressing the daggers in his chest or acknowledging the arrival of the rest of the team. The sight of your pale face made his heart clench and his mind go blank.

"Come on, (Y/N). Stay with me." he muttered as he undid your restraints. The slight movement caused pain to rip through your arms which had you gasping awake and trying to move away from the contact. As much as he didn't want to hurt you, Bucky had to put a hand on your shoulder and gently press to keep you from hurting yourself. "Shhh, it's ok. He's gone."

When you only groaned in response, your uneven breath rattling in your chest, and no signs of having heard him, both his metal and flesh hands came to rest on your cheeks in an effort to get you to look at him.

"Bucky…" you whispered, your eyes fluttering slightly as you tried to look at him.  "I love you."

His heart skipped a beat just as yours slowed.

One breath. Two breaths. Another. Then nothing.

The moment your world stopped, so did his.


End file.
